


developing regulartiy

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, sorta????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Junhee has a crush on her roommate. Their developing regularities does not help.





	developing regulartiy

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of femslash feb!! it came out so cute!! i’m looking forward to the other days and ships too!! i hope you like this, babies!! please enjoy!!! and let me know if you did :c + its unedited so i'm sorry for the mistakes ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Junhee isn’t supposed to be flustered by this, it’s a regular thing for Seyeon to come out of the bathroom with towel wrapped around her, smiling sheepishly, running on her toes to get to her bag, pull out her underwears, and hurriedly wear them.

It’s very normal for it to happen, yet Junhee finds herself blushing, looking down at her textbook, trying to study.

They have been roommates for nearly a year now, Junhee thought she would get used to it – except it’s becoming harder and harder not to stare at Seyeon’s lovely shoulders, her legs, and especially freshly cleansed, smooth face.

All because of a damn crush she’s got on the younger woman.

They’re only year apart, yet Seyeon managed to outgrow Junhee, she is also very fast with technology, while Junhee struggles to set the reminders properly. Seyeon manages to surprise everyone with her hidden skills – which makes Junhee’s feelings stronger for her. She’s perfect in all sense, Junhee has a hard time preventing herself from kiss Seyeon, holding her, caress her lovely face, tell her she’s terribly pretty, that Junhee’s heart is getting bad at beating periodically because of her.

Except Junhee has no idea if Seyeon is gay, or interested in girls. Seyeon doesn’t even talk about boys – only talks about people in relationships, about sappy things but she never mentions if she likes it. Just says something sappy, mentions a random person no one even knows about, laughs loudly about their face.

It’s regular thing, yet Junhee looks down when Seyeon tiptoes to her part of closet, Junhee doesn’t want to think of Seyeon’s breasts, but she does think of them – thinks if they are firm and perky, or half-saggy, half non-existent like hers. If they’re sensitive, if Seyeon will moan if Junhee squeeze them a little. Junhee’s face flushes pink. She needs three bottles of alcohol to even touch Seyeon.

There is a crash, Junhee jumps in her place, rushing near Seyeon. Seyeon is picking up some books slowly, she notices Junhee, smiles apologetically.

There are many CDs scattered along with books too, most of them don’t have covers, there is something carelessly scribbled on them. Junhee bends down, picking the CDs one by one, there are titles on them – which is followed by ‘ _lesbian main_ ’, ‘ _pansexual hero_ ’, ‘ _gay villain_ ’, ‘t _rans side char_ ’ etc. written on them. Junhee’s heart picks up it’s pace, she passes them to Seyeon, who thanks her.

“You’re welcome,” Junhee glances at Seyeon’s stomach. It’s flat, six packs almost visible. It’s a cute crop-top, too. “Nice collection you’ve got there.”

“My brother collected them,” Seyeon keeps the CDs in the tiny space, dumping the books over them. “I smuggled them here to watch… I watched only this one though.”

She holds up a CD, passes it to Junhee for her to see. “There is one small kiss, for which I watched the whole damn thing. Plot is okay-ish, the actresses are beautiful and  _very_  hot, the kiss makes me want to scream.”

 _The Dogwalker (lesbian main)_  is written on it, Junhee gives it back to Seyeon. “I never thought of you… well, you watch such movies.”

“I’m more of a book person, but, yeah, I do,” Seyeon stops abruptly, narrowing her eyes at Junhee. “ _Such_  movies?”

Junhee shrugs. As if she isn’t panicking about being accused of homophobia. She is gay.  _Very_  gay, for pete’s sake. “I mean, movies with lesbians, bisexuals and all are very rare for people to watch, you know? Very rare to find, too.”

Seyeon shifts her weight on her right leg, hand on her hip. She looks so pretty Junhee wants to die. “Why did you think I wouldn’t be among the rare people who watch it?”

“Because… um, can I be honest here? You look very straight.”

Seyeon gasps, the most dramatic gasp Junhee has ever seen. “That’s so homophobic, I’m offended, Junhee-unnie,  I’m very gay. Pansexual, actually, but I did not expect this from you!”

“I’m sorry, Yeonnie,” Junhee winces. “My gaydar doesn’t work.”

“Oh!” Seyeon jumps, points at Junhee, eyes wide. So cute. “ _Gay_!”

Junhee nods, a small smile on her face. Seyeon is so adorable, she might have a cardiac arrest right now. She flicks Seyeon’s nose playfully. “Gay, indeed.”

They hug, Junhee’s arms around Seyeon’s waist, Seyeon’s arms around Junhee’s neck. It’s comfortable, they fit almost perfectly, except Junhee can’t keep her chin comfortably on Seyeon’s shoulder. When they detach, Junhee wonders if she will ever forget about this whole thing. From those CDs to their hug. When Seyeon passes next to her, smiling, Junhee lets her hand touch Seyeon’s stomach, which makes Seyeon giggle. Junhee needs a minute to get her limbs working again – to cure her little non alcoholic hangover.

~*~

Everything has been normal after that incident, except Seyeon is more close to her, they have many inside jokes than before, they touch each other (mostly initiated by Seyeon) more, Seyeon asks if her hair is looking nice, she compliments Junhee’s ponytail on daily basis, even though it’s the same everyday. They hug each other nearly every time they see each, or when they feel like it. It’s an amazing feeling, being so close to Seyeon.

Junhee is talking to her best friend, Yifan, today – it feels great, but she misses him so much. That dumb ass is so far away in China, time zones aren’t much of a problem, but screen talk is much less fun than face-t-face talk. She can snuggle against his gigantic body, jab his ribs with her elbows and make him run – he’s such a lazy person, that’s the only way Junhee can make him exercise.

“ _How’s the studies?”_  Yifan asks, his double chin showing as he presses his chin more against his neck.  _“Heard second year is difficult?”_

“Not that much, I’m caught up with classes, so that’s a good thing, but,” Junhee pouts, just for the sake of it. “But I don’t have any one to make out with.”

Junhee jumps when Seyeon flops on her bed, she crawls near her, rests her head on Junhee’s lap, and smiles up at her. “Who is that?”

“ _You must be her roommate!”_  Yifan sits up straight, bowing a little.  _“How do you deal with her? Please teach me how to deal with her, teacher!”_

“Stop being dramatic,” Junhee hisses, Yifan is always so embarrassing. “I’m not that bad okay?”

“ _Years_  of practice, dear disciple,” Seyeon sighs. “If we start tomorrow, I’m plenty sure we will finish after some fifty years.”

“Hey!”

Both Yifan and Seyeon are giggling mess. Junhee can’t help her smile. She flicks Seyeon’s forehead hard, followed by making punching motions to the camera, saying, “I hate both of you so much!”

“I love you too, babe,” Yifan laughs, then stretches his limbs. “I’m taking a nap, bye, Junhee, bye her roommate!”

“Bye!” Both of them wave, the video chat ends. Seyeon doesn’t move an inch, Junhee avoids eye contact, closes all the tabs, shuts her laptop down, keeps it aside, then stares at Seyeon.

“What?” Seyeon move her body, cuddles against Junhee’s legs, then looks up at Junhee with a pout. “Don’t make me move, I’m  _comfy_.”

Junhee makes a face at her. Seyeon laughs.

“You’re so cute, unnie,” She caresses Junhee’s leg. “Anyway, was he your boyfriend?”

Junhee cringes. Boyfriend? That jerk of a whiny baby? God,  _never_. “Ew, of course not! I told you I’m gay!”

“But you didn’t specify! I just know that you’re not straight, I don’t know your sexuality.”

“I’m a lesbian,” Junhee announces. “I guessed I wasn’t straight when girls would go crazy for Yifan, and I would just stare at them because, gross? I mean, have you seen his face? He’s cute, but damn I would sell him for a groundnut.”

Seyeon’s shoulder lift up, her head presses against Junhee’s thighs harder, hair spread around Junhee’s lap carelessly, mouth open as she laughs – she looks so beautiful like this, Junhee wants to take a picture of it from her Polaroid Camera and stick it in her diary or something personal.

“Makes sense,” There is a small pause, then she speaks, a little hesitant. “You said… you didn’t have anyone to make out with, um,”

Junhee stills, her shoulder tense, she gulps. “Uh, what about that?”

“We could, you know… be, uh, how to put it,” Seyeon puts her forefinger into her mouth, then removes it, saying, “Make out buddies? Like, you can make out with me? Anytime? I’m down for it.”

“Wow, um, sure,” Junhee cups Seyeon’s cheek, “You want to… try now?”

Seyeon sits up, they move close to each other, sit on their shin, both blushing. Seyeon leans a little close, Junhee keeps her hands on Seyeon’s neck, her thumbs brushing Seyeon’s ear lobe, rest of the fingers supporting her head. Seyeon’s hair is soft, Junhee notices, as they lean closer,  _and her lips are softer_.

Junhee kisses her softly, and Seyeon kisses her back, reluctant at the beginning. They don’t move much, pull back to breathe in some air, tilt their heads, then continue kissing. Seyeon moves forward, using her hands to support herself up.

She moves and moves till Junhee is laying on the bed, she is resting meticulously half on the bed and half on Junhee, she moves her hand into Jnuhee’s head, removes the rubber band of her ponytail, and starts combing Junhee’s hair as they continue kissing.

After a minute, they stop kissing, mouth slightly open and gasping for breath, smiling at each other. Seyeon runs her hand through Junhee’s hair, admiring it.

Junhee blushes bright pink – she isn’t used to such attention, it feels as she’ll explode if Seyeon continues doing that with such awestruck face.

“I look forward to being make out buddies,” Seyeon says as she gets up. She blows a kiss at Junhee. “I have to go now, though, it’s time for my drama club.”

Junhee waves at her, not moving a bit. “Enjoy being dramatic.”

“I always do, darling.” Seyeon giggles, she twiddles her fingers and leaves. Junhee takes a pillow to muffle her squeals.

~*~

Their make out sessions become frequent every Sunday afternoon, Saturday night, and Thrusday mornings are unofficial make out session timings – they both are free during that time. They have become better of friends, they know each other better – Junhee’s crush has gotten bad, she almost tells Seyeon that she likes her every time they make out. She has no idea how she’s been able to keep her mouth shut so far.

Junhee knows what makes Seyeon moan, what makes her chase Junhee into another kiss, how she likes to be held, what positions she likes when they’re making out. It’s a holy thing now, their sessions, nobody is allowed to disturb it

Seyeon nibbles Junhee’s lower lip, her grip on Junhee’s waist tightens, Junhee feels her body flush against Seyeon’s.

“God, I like you so much,” Junhee mutters, “How are you even real.”

Junhee does not expect Seyeon to hear it, nor to stop. Junhee panics, but Seyeon’s arms are still on her waist. Seyeon looks at her in the eye, looking surprised. “You, um, like me, unnie?”

Junhee sighs, nods, then looks down at the floor. “Yeah.”

“Wow,” Seyeon squeaks. “I- I like you, too,”

They share a soft kiss. Junhee finds herself blushing, she pulls at Seyeon’s ear tenderly, giggling when Seyeon whines. “I’ve liked you for so long, Seyeon-ah,”

“I’m flattered,” Seyeon chuckles, “This is the first time someone’s told me they like me, like, on my face.”

Junhee laughs. “What a cutie. So, uh, will you…?”

“Still make out with you?” Seyeon has a teasing look on her face. “Yes, I will.”

Junhee slaps Seyeon’s chest in a playful manner. “That’s not what I mean, you fool.”

“Yeah, I know, but I want to  _hear_  it,”

“Demanding,” Junhee sighs. “Will you be my girlfriend, Oh Seyeon?”

“Sure, I mean, why not?”

The very next day, when Seyeon comes out with a towel wrapped around her body, Junhee doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around her waist when she puts on her loose t-shirt, then presses a kiss on Seyeon’s collarbone, whispering against it, “Hey, beautiful.”

“Someone’s flirty today,” Seyeon teases, then shoos Junhee away, saying, “I have to put on my pants.”

“I wouldn’t mind pant-less,” Junhee winks. It’s Seyeon’s turn to blush bright pink (though Junhee does blush – she’s gotten really good in covering it up.”


End file.
